Known service carts for passenger flights on commercial aircraft permit storage and dissemination of beverages and food to passengers. After food and beverage service is complete, flight attendants typically collect trash from passengers by walking down the aisle carrying a trash bag in their hand and collect either garbage or recycling. Generally, minimal sorting of trash occurs for recycling purposes and the flight attendant only has one free hand to assist passengers. In addition, the trash may often include containers partially filled with liquid. This liquid may pool at the bottom of trash bags. If a trash bag then becomes punctured, liquid may leak onto the cabin floor and galley, for example. In view of the potential for leakage, trash collected onboard a flight is generally not compacted within the trash bags themselves in order to avoid puncturing the bag.